


Faith

by larryandgaystuff (cnd8544)



Series: Falling for You [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnd8544/pseuds/larryandgaystuff
Summary: Part one inspired by "bonfire."This story starts in present-tense, with the rest written as a flashback.Hope you enjoy!





	Faith

“I love this.”

Harry’s gaze flickers from the fire to his husband’s smile. Harry knows that. It’s why he builds a bonfire for Louis every year, why he’s watched the flames glitter in his blue eyes on the first cool night of each new autumn.

Louis snuggles into his side, his soft hair grown out just long enough to tickle Harry’s neck. “I love you.”

Warmth floods Harry’s heart, the fire burning hot on the charred ground, hotter still inside, where his love lies. He knows that, too. Since this same night twenty years ago, when they finally admitted it.


End file.
